


the one where robert stays up late

by theyoungv_eins



Series: Drabbles/Prompts [2]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, I have no tags for this I just wanted to write some sleepy boys, M/M, Sleepy boys!!!!!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 21:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11090163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyoungv_eins/pseuds/theyoungv_eins
Summary: “Come to bed,” Aaron says, and how can Robert say no to that?





	the one where robert stays up late

**Author's Note:**

> based on "come to bed" bc it's such an irresistible phrase imo
> 
> hey this is dumb and maybe is bad!!! who knows!!!  
> for [wolfieebogdanow](http://wolfieebogdanow.tumblr.com) on tumblr bc apparently all my fics are dedicated to her now and that's a-okay
> 
> sorry for my shit title

It's late. It's about two-thirty, Saturday morning, and Robert has been working for hours now. He promised both Aaron and himself that he'd go up to bed a while ago, but why should he stop when he's getting so much done? So, he stayed downstairs, equipped with many cups of coffee and his laptop, and got through the stack and a half of paperwork Nicola piled on him, on top of some work from the scrapyard.

He’s getting sleepy now, his coffee indulgence long-since abandoned. His vision is starting to swim, words blurring together and his eyes aching and falling closed every few seconds.

He’s a second away from falling asleep when he hears footsteps behind him, accompanied by strong arms wrapping around his neck from behind. He leans into the stubbled jaw that presses against his cheek and hums happily. “What’re you doing up?” he asks, taking Aaron’s hand in his and letting himself get comfortable in his embrace.

“Could ask you the same thing,” he mumbles. Aaron hums, kissing Robert’s jaw. “Woke up n’you weren’t there.”

Robert’s heart swells in his chest. He settles back into Aaron’s embrace and pushes the papers off of his lap. “Sorry.” He speaks quietly, his words slurred from exhaustion.

“Come to bed,” Aaron says, and how can Robert say no to _that_? It’s such a simple request, but the way his voice sounds, sleepy and deep, makes Robert’s insides flutter. The feeling is downright addictive, and _God,_ he can never get enough.

Robert turns enough that he can look at Aaron, pressing his nose against his cheek. “I will.” He lets Aaron kiss him on the mouth – even puts his hand on Aaron’s jaw to hold him there for longer. “Just let me clean up first, alright?”

“Alright.” Aaron yawns wide, loud next to his ear, and pulls away. "Hurry up, or I'll drag you to bed myself."

“Is that a threat?” Robert asks, grinning cockily up at Aaron.

Aaron rolls his eyes, but he grins and plays along, regardless. “If you’re lucky,” he says. He leans down to kiss Robert again. “You’ve got five minutes before I come back to get you.”

"Five minutes. Promise," Robert assures him, already in the process of shutting down his laptop. He watches Aaron sluggishly makes his way back upstairs, rubbing at his tired eyes as he goes.

Robert rushes through cleaning up, leaving his papers unorganised and messy. He’d rather be curled up next to Aaron right now than working for any longer – and if he can’t bring himself to continue working later on, then no one has to know.

He almost considers staying downstairs, just so Aaron will come back down and get him. Instead, he makes his way up to their bedroom and curls up next to Aaron. Aaron rolls onto his side and wraps an arm around Robert, pulling him close, and Robert settles into his strong embrace.

Robert falls asleep almost instantly, exhausted from a whole night of working. Maybe it’s worth it though, he thinks, just before nodding off. If only for moments like this, when he gets to curl up with his sleepy husband in a warm bed. And then he gets to kiss him, soft and sweet, and tell him he loves him. Maybe he’ll stay up more often, now.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading~  
> hey, come send me a message/ask on tumblr!! [@r-obsugdenss](http://r-obsugdenss.tumblr.com)


End file.
